Independently, and not as an agent of the Government, the Contractor shall exert its best efforts to conduct a detailed study of the feasibility of establishing a Comprehensive Epilepsy Program. The objectives of this study will be: To support clinical research in the diagnosis, treatment, prognosis, and prevention of epilepsy, as well as appropriate laboratory research; To train and educate physicians and other professionals in the newest advances in epilepsy research and treatment, and establish a broad program for public education; and To demonstrate the value to the person with epilepsy of the availability of complete and up-to-date preventive, medical and rehabilitative psychological, vocational, education, and social services. These objectives will be achieved by effectively coordinating research, teaching, and health care delivery services related to epilepsy within a defined geographic area, and, when indicated, extending existing services to expedite applied research. Activities instituted should complement existing services.